What Stinks?
by Determine Artist
Summary: Germany was in a meeting with America and Prussia just then he got a phone from a panic Italy. Worried he goes off to see, what his friend need, when America and Prussia caught wind of this, they joined in too.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia

**Constructive criticism is always welcome**

* * *

It was late at night in spring, Germany was in a meeting with Prussia and America. America and Prussia was... well, being themselves; which was getting distracted every 5 minutes and poor Germany was trying to his cool and keeping the two idiots on task. Suddenly his cell phone stared to ring, he then excused himself and gone into the next room. Once in the next room, he answered the phone.

"Gutten tag, this is Germany. Look I 'am busy now, whatever make it quick" He said in calm voice.

He soon heard a voice that an Italian accent, sounding panic; Screaming out "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP GERMANY!"

"Italy?" Germany questioned sounding shock.

"DUMB##%$! Don't called that damn Potato Eater, here!" Angrily said another voice the had another Italian accent.

"BUT!" Said the panic sounding, Italy.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

He then heard some, muffling before the line went dead. The German just stood was perplex about what was the emergency. He then heard some noise coming from behind the closed-door. He'd open it, only to find Prussia and America falling on their side, while hold cups in their hands.

"Wow! Dude! Are you gonna go to Italy and Romano's house?" Asked a very excited looking America.

"Ja" answered Germany, sounding slightly annoyed.

"COOL DUDE, the hero is going to go with ya!"

"The awesome me is gong to go with you too" Prussia smugly said.

Germany took a few moments to try to think of a way to convinced them two to stay there, but the more he thought bout it, the more he felt that it was an unwise decision, especially knowing how those two act.

"Fine, let's go!" The German man said, in a miserable tone in his voice.

The Prussia and the American both let out a happily "Yay!"

The Trio then went towards Italy and Romano's house.

* * *

Once there were at Italy's and Romano's, they soon spotted a frighten looking Italy and a heated looking Romano, standing outside, 20 feet away from the house, wearing their spring clothes.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! YOU'RE HERE!" happily shouted Italy, as he ran towards the Germany man, hugging him with tight grip, and having tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Great" Romano said in sarcastic tone as the trio had gotten closer to them. "The Potato Eater, brought along the other Potato Eater and the Burger Eater"

"So dudes! What's up and why are you standing outside?" Asked the American man.

"The damn house, that's the problem!" Answered Romano angrily, as he pointed towards the house.

The trio looked over to the house with questioning looks on their faces. The trio then walked up to the door, leaving the Italian brothers in same area, all the while they kept their questioning looks. As they gotten closer; they could smell an awful smell, that had gotten a bit stronger with every step.

Once in front the door, America took the door handle and pull on it. At the moment the awfulness of the smell had increased, hitting their noses, making them scrounged up their faces and hold their nose tightly. They backed away from the door.

"Ah! What died in their?" Asked America.

"The awesome me doesn't know, but its burning my awesome nose" Said Prussia.

The trio went back to where Italy and Romano was standing.

"What the hell, happen in their?" Germany asked.

"We don't know. It's started a day ago; At first it was faint, but then it gotten worst, real fast" Romano answered, wearing a ticked off expression on his face.

"But what about the ghost?" Asked a panicked Italy.

"A ghost?" The two Germans and the American question.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE DAMN FURNACE HAD STOP WORKING, IDIOTA!"

"Furnace?" America questioned with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah; the heap of shit stopped working, the day before the smell had stared and my moron of a brother, thought it was ghost; like in those dumb horror movies!" Romano heatedly answered.

"_So that's why sounding panicky on the phone_" Germany thought sounding clam and not really so surprised.

"We tried to find the problem ourselves but, we couldn't find it. We were going to call somebody to fix tomorrow, but as you can see you can see,; it smells like shit in there!"

"Actually Dude! It smells like road kill" America said.

"Whatever! It still smell like crap!"

"Don't worry dudes! The hero will find were the stink is coming from, get it out, and fix the furnace! Because, I' AM THE HERO!" America yelled out with excitement.

"The awesome me will go, too" Prussia said with a toothy grin.

"Hold on you Dumb#%&es! Do you know how to fix a furnace?" Romano Angrily asked the American and the older German.

"Sure do! Once we had to fix Iggy's, because somebody decided to hide some of their scones he gave them in it. It lasted several more months after that" America happily answered.

Romano then got in font of America and Prussia and furiously said "Fine! Go fix it, already, but if you two blow up our house, then I 'am going to beat you up, so badly that you would need to the hospital!"

"Don't worry dude, we wont. Yo! Prussia dude, let's go back home and get grab our equipment"

"Okay!"

They then head to their homes.

* * *

After about 30 minutes later; the duo returned with two breather masks on their faces, a big tool box, some tongs, and a flashlight.

"Are you ready?" America asked, his partner.

"The awesome me is always ready" the German man answered.

"Okay dudes, were going in!" America said as he gave everybody the thumbs up, and with that the duo then went in.

"Ve, Germany are they going to be alright in there?" Asked the younger Italian.

"I don't know, Italy" The blonde German answered with, unsure looked on his face.

Romano then mumbled "I hope they died in there"

* * *

After an hour of waiting The American and the elder German came out and the stench gotten stronger, which made the two Italians and the Younger German hold their noses.

"Finlay! We made it out" Prussia said, sounding relieved, as he exited the building.

"Sweet freedom, We're out!" America said.

"So, did you dumb$6^$% found out, what making that smell?" Romano angrily asked.

"Sure did, dude!" America happily answered. He then pulled out, the tongs that hold a charred remains of a rodent, form out nowhere and showed it to the tree man standing.

"AWWW! Poor thing" Italy sadly said.

"What the? What hell is that? asked the blonde German asked, pointing at the end of the tongs.

"This squirrel gotten stuck in the furnace and gotten charred. That why the had furnace stopped working and why the place stunk" America answered.

Everybody then heard Romano mumble " Those damn squirrels" He then asked "So, did you lame brains, get turd of a furnace, to work?"

"Sure did, but you might have to go bunk with somebody for a few days, until the smell completely air out"

"Hey, Germany can we stay with you and Prussia? Please!" Italy cheerfully asked.

"OH, NO YOU DONT! WE'RE NOT STAYING WITH THOSE TWO POTATO EATERS!

"Don't worry dudes, you can bunk with me!"

Romano then groaned loudly.

* * *

After several minutes, Romano had mange to convinced Italy to let them stay at America's place, seeing how Romano refusing to stay with Germany and Prussia and everybody else they knew was off on, business trips.

America then buried the burned the squirrel behind in the forest behind his house.

Romano and Italy had stayed at America's place for three days. At time they were staying there America and Italy either hung out together, bugged Romano or done both. Romano did get very annoyed by their antics, but he was thankful that he and his brother did not have to stay Germany's.

Germany on other hand, had gotten into a furnace probable of his own and had to get America and Prussia to help him, only to find out that a rat had gotten caught in there. When America and Prussia showed the rat to Germany, he freaked and hid behind Italy, which made Romano to laughed his but off.

To this day nobody knows how the rat and the squirrel had gotten in the furnace's, but there were two things that was for sure one was that nobody was going to forget it and two was that it never happen again.


End file.
